Sonic The Hedgehog: The beginning
by Coopland
Summary: An adaptation of the original Sonic, Marble Zone Act 1 now up, party based on the fleetway comic.
1. Prolouge

Sonic The Hedgehog  
  
Deep Space, 10 Years Ago:  
  
"These are the Records of Doctor I. Kintobor, years ago I left Earth in my spaceship, as my Grandfather and his assistant, my old sister, did before me. I have been searching for planets that may contain other life, I knew I would never see home again, and until recently I was about to give up hope in my mission, until I found a planet with an identical atmosphere to Earth! I am detecting life forms on the planet too, but my scanners are too primitive to tell me what they look like. I Doctor Kintobor, am about to become the first human to make contact with intelligent life from another planet!!  
  
End Log."  
  
8 Years ago:  
  
"After spending two years on this planet, I have discovered that the planets inhabitants are animals that walk on two legs like humans! However not all animals walk on two legs, creatures like cows and sheep are the same as on earth, as are birds.  
  
Some of the creatures that walk on two legs are foxes, hedgehogs, squirrels, rabbits and pigs.  
  
Side Note: The Inhabitants call the Planet 'Mobius'  
  
End Log"  
  
6 Years Ago:  
  
"I have befriended a blue hedgehog, he is incredibly fast. And since he was abandoned at birth he gave himself then name 'Sonic'. He is an energetic sort, always craving adventure. Sonic told me about seven legendary jewels named the Chaos Emeralds. These Emeralds contain untold power; I believe that with them I can create an unlimited and environmentally friendly energy source. Sonic has agreed to help me find them and in return I have created for him 'Power Sneakers', super strong shoes resistant to the speeds that Sonic travels at.  
  
End Log."  
  
4 Years Ago:  
  
"Sonic has succeeded in gather six of the seven emeralds, These 'Emeralds' are in fact a variety of different jewels, named after the first one to be discovered. As I have just said Sonic has found six of them but cannot find the elusive Grey 'Emerald', which I believe to be the 'controller' that can harness the energy of the other six. Despite this fact, I plan to go ahead with the experiment anyway.  
  
End Log"  
  
3 Years Ago:  
  
"I have assembled the machine and was about to test my Energy machine, when I discovered quit by accident that Mobius is connected to another plan of reality, which I have named the "Special Zone". I have given it this name because The Special Zone seems to change its shape every Mobian month. Sonic has gone into the Special Zone to find the grey emerald but I cannot wait any longer. I am going to test my machine now.  
  
End Log." 


	2. The Birth of Robotnik

The Birth of Robotnik:  
  
(Green Hill Zone Act 1)  
  
Doctor Kintobor held his nose as he sighed, all that was left in his fridge was a rotten egg, he'd have to go to the shops again. Holding The Egg in his hand, The Doctor pressed the button for his 'Chaos Energy Generator' just when Sonic jumped through the portal holding the grey emerald.  
  
"Doc I got it!" he shouted over the roar of the machine, "Should it be making that noise?"  
  
"No!" Kintobor called back "The machine needs the Grey Emerald, but I just had to test it, look out it's going to…!"  
  
Kintobor didn't finish, he couldn't for his next words where lost in the sound of an explosion, as beams of Chaos energy erupted from the machine, one hitting The Doctor and his rotten egg, the other hitting Sonic and The Grey Emerald.  
  
The room filled with smoke and Sonic looked around desperately trying to find his human friend.  
  
"Doc!" he coughed, "Doc, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Sonic," He growled in a rough voice, "In fact I never felt better!"  
  
The slim figure of Kintobor was gone, he was now egg shaped, the white of his eyes now black, and his slick red moustache now looked like fire sprouting from his upper lip. The only thing that hadn't changed where his scrawny legs, somehow supporting the incredible bulk of his body.  
  
"Doctor Kintobor?" Sonic asked in confusion  
  
"Kintobor is no more!" he growled, "Now there is only Robotnik!"  
  
"I know realise that I came here to rule you! You are inferior, now come here hedgehog!" Kintobor/Robotnik yelled  
  
"Yikes, no way! I'm outta here!" Said Sonic, disappearing so fast he left a blue streak behind him.  
  
"Bah, let him go." Robotnik snorted, "Soon all the world will bow to DOCTOR ROBOTNIK!"  
  
***  
  
Sonic had been running so hard he hadn't seen where he was going, he had run so fast he had ended up at Green Hill, even though Doctor Kintobor…Doctor Robotnik's base was near the Star Light Zone.  
  
"Hey Sonic!" said Johnny Lightfoot smiling "Where's Doc K?"  
  
Johnny Lightfoot was a strong but gentle rabbit and friends with everyone he met, he was also a couple of years older then Sonic.  
  
"It's bad, Johnny," Said Sonic "Real bad, gather gang and meet at my place.  
  
Sonic tapped his foot impatiently, glancing at his watch every now and then his friends had been far too long.  
  
{Where were they?} He wondered  
  
As if on cue Johnny Lightfoot burst through the door, followed by Miles 'Tails' Prower, and Amy Rose.  
  
Miles or 'Tails' as his friends called him was a very unique fox because he had two tails. Like Sonic, Tails had been orphaned and knew nothing about his parents, to cope with this loss he buried himself in tinkering with mechanics and built a fully working full-sized bi-plane two years ago when he was seven years old.  
  
Amy Rose was a hedgehog like Sonic; she was also his biggest fan and Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend. Aged thirteen she was two years younger then Sonic.  
  
"Porker's gone!" Tails yelped in a panic "We can't find him anywhere!"  
  
"Oh what are we gonna do Sonic?" asked Amy in a panic, "An evil human named Doctor Robotnik kidnapped him, Where's Doctor Kintobor, he can help us!"  
  
"I'm afraid not Amy…" Sonic said with a deep breath "Robotnik IS Doctor Kintobor!"  
  
The others gasped and Amy squealed an 'Oh no!'  
  
"No worries; I got it covered!" Sonic proclaimed and with that he shot off to find his missing friend.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Green Hill Zone Act II

Green Hill Zone Act II and Special Zone Area 1  
  
Sonic ran along the familiar landscape of Green Hill, his feet pounding at the ground as he loop-de-looped he came across a red spring and leapt onto it flying high, hoping to spot Porker from higher up. Sonic plummeted towards the ground and his feet hit the side of one of Green Hill's smaller hills, he charged down the side and ran across a bridge only to be attacked by a giant metal piranha. It jumped up at him again and he dodged it, smashing his fist into it.  
  
The piranha exploded, sending Sonic flying backwards. He tumbled, then rolled and then jumped landing on his feet, taking a deep breath.  
  
"What a wild ride!" he exclaimed grinning, he walked over to the robot and kicked a junk of it away, finding a very familiar pig underneath it.  
  
"Porker Lewis!" Sonic said in shock, "What were you doing in that thing?"  
  
"It's this guy named Robotnik! He forced me to build a machine that would build killer-robots, 'badniks' he called them, and he's using people to power them!"  
  
"What does he want robots for?" Sonic wondered out loud  
  
"To help him take over Mobius and to find the Chaos Emeralds." Porker replied,  
  
"They must have scattered after the explosion…" Sonic said to himself.  
  
"What explosion?" asked Poker, "What's going on Sonic?"  
  
"I'll explain to you later Porker! I gotta get going!" and with that Sonic once again took off.  
  
Sonic couldn't believe how many robots there where already, whatever the machine was it was fast at making scrap-metal.  
  
Once again Sonic was running he ran up to another spring and bounced on it leaping high into the air he charged towards the grounds rolling down a hill and up another once again leaping into the air this time as he charged down a hill he was heading straight for water, that didn't bother him though. Sonic's feet touched the water but just barely he was so fast he could run across the water, he zoomed past a marker with Robotnik's face on that sent it flying high into the sky. Suddenly Sonic was engulfed in a giant ring.  
  
***  
  
"Wha…?" Sonic glanced around and realised he was falling, "Where'd the floor go? Better yet, where'd I go?"  
  
Sonic suddenly realised he was in the special zone and as he fell and bounced off things he got a glimpse of something.  
  
It was the Blue Chaos Emerald!  
  
He tried to launch himself in its direction but failed and he watched it fly by him then a hole appeared in nothingness and Sonic fell through it and landed back in the Green Hill Zone.  
  
"Hello, Sonic!" a voice roared with manic laughter "Surprised to see me?"  
  
Sonic turned around to face the owner of the voice and was hit by a giant ball on a chain.  
  
Sonic was hurled backwards and he hit the floor headfirst. Before he felt unconscious he saw what use to be Kintobor's hover car and the stench of rotten eggs filled the air.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Green Hill Zone Act III

Green Hill Zone Act III:  
  
Sonic VS Robotnik, Round 1  
  
Robotnik jumped from his hover car, which he had renamed the Egg-O-Matic and laughed, his scrawny bobbing up and down as he did. He waddled over to Sonic and clutched the Hedgehogs head in his large greasy hand. He lifted Sonic up who hung loosely and Robotnik laughed once more.  
  
"What's the matter Sonic? Kintobor always thought you had more life in you. No witty comeback, no sarcastic remark? What's up?!" Robotnik said pretending to be concerned.  
  
As soon as he had finished the sentence a pair of red and white sneakers slammed into his face.  
  
"Your cholesterol , you Egg-headed freak!" Sonic said breaking free of Robotnik's grip  
  
Robotnik growled and ran to his Egg-O-Matic, and hoped inside it. He snarled.  
  
"Now hold still while I get this giant ball moving again!" Robotnik foolishly said  
  
"Hey I'll give you a hand!" Sonic said as he jumped and bounced of a coconut tree.  
  
He grabbed on to the chain and started spinning around on it using his great speed to get the ball swinging, when it was at full speed he jumped off backwards and twisted in mid-air so he was falling towards the ball again, he flew towards it feet first and kicked it.  
  
"What are you doing you crazy Hedgehog?!" Robotnik asked in confusion,  
  
A snap was heard and Robotnik saw the huge chequered ball fly up in the air above him.  
  
"Oh did I forget to mention?" asked Sonic, "I weakened the chain using my spin attack."  
  
Sonic who had been leaning against a tree leapt into the air and slammed down on the ball, which hurled towards Robotnik.  
  
There was a crunching sound as the ball hit his head, the for awhile nothing happened, until…  
  
KA-BOOOOOM!  
  
Sonic watched bits of machine rain down and 'Robotnik's' head roll in front of him, he picked it up and the head laughed.  
  
"Nice try you blue freak, but I'm not here. Try the Marble Ruins… who knows? you might have more luck there." The Robotic head laughed, "Well if you survive the blast that is…tick-tock, tick-tock…"  
  
Sonic looked around in a panic as the head had started ticking, he through it up into the air and it exploded.  
  
"That weirdo sure likes his explosion…" Sonic mumbled to no one.  
  
"Sonic!" Amy called to him, "Sonic are you okay?"  
  
Sonic shrugged then gave her a thumbs up, "No problem!"  
  
"Guess what Sonic we found something… come and see!"  
  
Amy dragged Sonic a little way, from there currently location to a large metal container with a giant yellow button on top.  
  
Johnny, Porker and Tails where already there.  
  
"What do you suppose it is, Sonic?" asked Johnny,  
  
Sonic smirked,  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out!"  
  
Sonic jumped on the button and the walls from the container dropped, freeing some children from captivity.  
  
"Sonic," said Tails with a worried expression, "What's going on? Who is that guy."  
  
"Okay!" Sonic said putting his hand on his chest, "I'll tell you the story of Doctor 'Eggman' Robotnik and how he came to be."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Sonic Passed The Green Hill Zone!  
  
(Author's note; Sonic was hit by a beam of chaos energy too. All fleetway fans will probably have figured out what happened if not try and guess why he didn't turn evil too.)  
  
Next Time:   
  
The Marble Zone. 


	5. Marble Zone Act I of II

Author's Note: Yes I know Tails didn't appear until Sonic The Hedgehog 2, but I was planning on explaining it in this chapter anyway, read on folks! Also I mentioned this was kind of based on Fleetway, where Sonic pulled Tails from a marsh and saved his life. Everyone's got their own vision of the story behind Sonic 1 this is just mine. Also you will notice Grimer slurs his words, just so you know these aren't typos!  
  
Marble Ruins Zone Act 1:  
  
Sonic stood up and looked to his friends, his friends stood up too. For a while no one said anything until Sonic started to speak.  
  
"Guys, I've got…" he began,  
  
"I'm coming too!" Tails interrupted  
  
"We all are!" Amy exclaimed  
  
Sonic sighed and shook his head… he knew they meant well.  
  
"No way you guys," Sonic told them "You'd just slow me down. Besides you guys stay here and look after Green Hill. That freaky Egg-shaped lard-o might come back."  
  
Before anyone could protest Sonic shot off in the direction of The Marble Ruins.  
  
***  
  
As Sonic ran along the ancient ruins, he couldn't help feel a little over-whelmed and at the same time kind of sad. The ruins use to fascinate Dr. Kintobor and he often visited this place. Now though his twisted alter ego Robotnik had filled it with mechanical killer bees and deadly robotic caterpillars.  
  
As Sonic ran along the floor gave way below him, beneath it fire flowed like liquid and Sonic was falling straight for it.  
  
Sonic couldn't believe it, his adventure has only just started and he was about to die.  
  
A hand grabbed his and pulled him up, and a familiar voice said to him.  
  
"You really need to be more careful, Sonic."  
  
Sonic looked up and grinned, jumping on to solid ground.  
  
"Where's the fun in that, Johnny?" he asked  
  
The familiar grey rabbit smiled then shrugged.  
  
"Sorry about following you, but the gang wouldn't settle down so I said I'd go after you." He explained  
  
Sonic shook his head and grinned,  
  
"If you hadn't come along I would have been crispy fried hedgehog!"  
  
As the pair walked away they didn't realise they were being watched…  
  
"Grimer reporting in Slir" a green skinned, frail looking man spat and dribbled as he talked into some sort of com-device, "I think we shlould slend in the troopers. Regular badniks don't sleem to be very effective."  
  
"Already?!" Robotnik roared through the com-device; "You have no faith, besides Sonic is in for quiet a surprise."  
  
"….yes, slir." Grimer spat, clear confused.  
  
***  
  
As Sonic and Johnny ventured through the Marble Zone all seemed quiet, and everything was going well until they ran out of places to go.  
  
"Where to now, Sonic?" asked Johnny  
  
Sonic looked around, this area looked familiar to him. He knew he that he had been here before, but he couldn't think why.  
  
Sighing, he lent against the wall, only to have the wall fall through it.  
  
"Now I remember," Sonic, said mainly to himself, "This is where Kintobor and I discovered the secret door that led to the caves inside…"  
  
The pair ventured into the caves, Sonic taking point. He had never been this far before Kintobor had always been reluctant to go too far into the caves because of what the markings translated too.  
  
"Eek eek eek!" a tiny metallic voice called from in the darkness  
  
The voice was joined by more tiny metallic voices, and they where getting nearer and nearer.  
  
Out of the darkness, hundreds of tiny robotic bats appeared. Sonic jumped at them and took out as many as he could, while Johnny leapt forward using his Bo staff as a pole-volt he flew towards the tiny robots, and smashed them with his powerful feet.  
  
Meanwhile Sonic had rounded up the rest of them.  
  
"Hello, Sonic." A voice called from the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" Sonic said cautiously,  
  
"Why it's me, Sonic," The voice said as the owner of it stepped from the shadows,  
  
"Doctor Kintobor!"  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
